


Sanji x reader | Collection of one-shots.

by Cawyx



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cawyx/pseuds/Cawyx
Relationships: Vinsmoke Sanji & Reader, Vinsmoke Sanji/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	1. French class.

Nami and Robin were sunbathing and chatting about the weather, Brook was drinking tea, Zoro was probably napping somewhere on the deck of the Thousand Sunny while Chopper, Luffy, and Ussop were, once again, admiring Franky’s gadgets, like it wasn’t the hundredth time that they saw it. The only one missing on the deck was the chef of the boat. Sanji was making some snacks for everyone–well, especially for the girls. Feeling bored, you decided to join the ero-cook in the kitchen. As you stepped into the kitchen, you heard Sanji grumble.

"I said nobody’s in the kitchen while I’m cooking! If you are that hungry then eat your shoes Luffy!"

"Oh... Hmmm... Sorry... I just wanted to chat with you... but if you’re busy, I’ll come back later!"

Sanji turned around and looked at you with his creepy heart eyes.

"Oh ______-chwaaan! Noo, you can stay, I thought it was our idiotic captain again. Take a seat, I’ll give you something to eat!"

"Thanks, Sanji-kun."

"You’re welcome, my dear _____-chaan!"

You sat behind the bar and watched Sanji cooking. He captivated you. All his movements were so gracious. As you watched him, you felt jealous of the food; you wished that he treat you the same way...With so much love.

"Eh, Sanji-kun?

"Yeeeees ?!

"I was wondering if you could teach me something? You shyly asked. 

"I’ll do anything for you, ~!"

"Thank you, Sanji-kun! So is it true that you can speak French?!"

"You found out? I love it when ____-chwaaaan is curious about me!" 

"I was curious about French, not about you, but whatever," you whispered.

"So what words would you like to learn?" 

"Dunno... see... How do you say: kitchen?" 

_"Cuisine_ ," Sanji said with a perfect accent.

"That sounds nice! How about a cook?"

" _Un cuisinier._ I love it when you’re so curious, ____-chaaan!"

"Ok! More complicated, how do you say: I want to eat a chocolate cake? 

" _Je veux manger un gâteau au chocolat._ ____-chan, are you hungry? Shall I make a chocolate cake done with all my love for you~ ?!" 

"Ooh, no, don’t worry I’m fine Sanji-kun! I guess I’m just inspired by all the kitchen stuff," you said with a light laugh. 

"Alriiiight! Is there anything else you want to learn?"

"Well... Actually... Yes, there’s one more thing... How do you say: I love you?"

The cook stayed silent for a few seconds, then suddenly, Sanji stopped cooking and turned around to face you. He placed his face within a few inches of yours. You could feel the heat rising to your cheeks. He looked at you right in the eyes. He seemed so serious right now. 

" _J_ _e t’aime."_ He languorously said, almost like a whisper as he slowly stroked your cheek. 

Now, you were sure that you were turning as red as the tomatoes in the kitchen. You stopped breathing; his blue eyes and his mouth hypnotized you, you couldn’t stop staring at him or ignore the butterflies in your stomach. You were bewitched by him. Then, Sanji suddenly transformed into a little tornado of love with his usual heart eyes, bringing you back to your senses. 

"Oh _____- chwaaan ~ Did I just make you fall in love with meee ~ ?!"

Well...Maybe yes. 


	2. Reactions.

Since you have joined the Mugiwara, you couldn’t stop noticing one person in particular: the perverted cook. At the beginning you watched him because he was really interesting: always flirtatious and polite with girls, he was a pervert, an amazing cook, and fighter, he would never miss a chance to argue with Zoro, he was helpful, intelligent... Well, he had a lot of qualities. But what you liked the most about him was that you could always tell what he was thinking, compared to other guys he wasn’t afraid to show his emotions and before you could even realize you were always looking for him and little by little you had fallen in love with the ero-cook. That’s why you always wanted to see more of his reactions.

You were resting on the deck of the Thousand Sunny. It was your turn to be on watch, you just moored in a new island–from what you could see, it was a tropical island and apart maybe for some indigenous you supposed that nobody was living here. Normally you’d be impatiently waiting for your turn to explore the island, but today you felt like it was your lucky day since you weren’t the only one on the ship. You heard someone coming to your direction and stood next to you, then you smelt the familiar scent of tobacco and cooking.

"Hi, Sanji-kun!" You happily greeted him.

The cook gently smiled at you before greeting you in return.

"Hello, ____-chan! How did you know I was there?"

"Smell it," you responded with a smile.

Sanji looked puzzled for a second. He was probably wondering if he should change his clothes or take a shower and before he did so you changed the subject; you didn’t want to miss a precious second of your alone time with him, and there was something that you were dying to try.

"Sanji-kun can I ask you a personal question?"

"Of course, ____-chwaan!" He answered before even thinking a second about it. 

"Did you have your first kiss?"

Sanji looked at you for a brief moment, he wasn’t sure how he should respond to that nor where this conversation was going, maybe he’ll have to have THAT talk with you. He shook his head at the sad idea to be the one who will make you lose your innocence.

"Well... Y-yes I d-did... W-what about y-you?" Sanji finally said discomforted.

You tried to repress a chuckle. It was something rare to see the cook embarrassed about something.

"I had my first kiss too." You paused to watch his reaction; you noticed a brief shock mixed to anger pass through his eyes before he recomposed himself. "It was with Zoro," you continued, obviously lying, still looking at him.

This time Sanji didn’t try to hide his emotions: surprise, rage, and something else - was it pain? - crossed his face as he transformed into a human torch.

"THIS SHITTY MARIMO! HOW DARED HE?! HE’S SO DEAD! I’M GONNA CUT HIM INTO LITTLE PIECES!"

"I thought that you only use knives for food?" You asked, trying not to laugh out loud. 

"HE’S DEAD MEAT FOR ME NOW! I’m gonna go looking for him and kick this bastard’s ass!"

Sanji was ready to jump over and go look for the swordsman, but you stopped him before he does so, without trying to hide your laugh anymore.

"S-sorry Sanji-kun! I-it was only a j-joke," you said.

The flames around him suddenly disappeared as he let out a big sigh of relief and relaxed.

"So you and the shitty swordsman... Never did anything ?!

"Never and I’ll never do something with him since I have someone else in mind, you said shyly. 

"Oh, ______-chwaaan you’re such a meanie! I really believed that the shitty marimo had done something unforgivable to you! But don’t worry _____-swaaan I’ll protect you!" Sanji said as his eyes transformed into hearts.

You chuckled lightly while the cook was enumerating all the dangers that you might encounter. You stopped listening and started to admire him: you truly loved everything about him, him, and all his funny reactions. Lost in thoughts you hadn’t noticed that Sanji had stopped speaking now, he was biting his lower lips, his curly brow slightly frowned, and he had light blush on his cheeks.

"Well...______ if you want to... I can be your first." Sanji almost whispered, avoiding your eyes and holding his breath, while waiting for the obvious answer. 


	3. The Princess and the Cook.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU.

Your mother used to read you stories about princesses and their prince charming. But a peasant probably wrote those stories trying to make little girls dreaming about being a princess. You never liked those stories. The princesses always had a beautiful life, nice parents, many friends, and ended up with the love of her life. But the truth wasn’t that bright, and as a princess yourself you knew that well. Most of the time you were stuck in your castle and even there you couldn’t be alone: a guard was always by your side, you rarely saw your parents as the King and the Queen they prioritized their country over their family as for the love of your life it would probably be someone choice by your parents. However, despite everything, you had one friend. The first time you met him was when he was introduced to you as one of the new chef of the royal family. It surprised you how young he was and of course, you also noticed how good looking he was. You moved forward to introduce yourself as he took your hand and gave a small peck on the top of your hand.

'"My lady, you’re even more beautiful than rumors had it," he told you.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun."

He stood up straight and suddenly turned into a little tornado, eyes like hearts.

"I’ll make you the best food you’ve ever had!"

The head chef smacked his head and forced him to bend over.

"Please excuse his behavior, he is a little frivolous, but he is a fantastic chef, your highness."

"Don’t worry, Roberto," you appeased him, "it’s fine."

"____-saaaan you’re as nice as you’re beautiful~"He cooed.

Roberto once again hit his head.

"Don’t be so casual with the princess!"

"You can call me by my name if you want to, Sanji-kun," you smiled you never liked being called your highness, majesty, or princess, being called by your name was refreshing.

"Oww ____-san! ~" He gave Roberto a sideways glance. "See old man, the princess says so herself, so stop hitting me already!" He grumbled.

Roberto sighed, obviously already fed up with his new chef. They both went back to the kitchen as Sanji waved madly at you.

That was the first time in a while that you genuinely laughed. Your next meeting was in the kitchen. Since you were small, you used to sneak unnoticed to the kitchen in the middle of the night to steal candies or a dessert when you were hungry. That’s why you were silently walking in the kitchen toward the fridge thinking about the cake you’d pick this time. As you opened it, someone came behind you.

"You sneaky bastard! I’ve finally caught you!" The person shouted.

You turned around startled and ended up face to face with the blonde-haired chef. You faced each other without a word, eyes wide open.

"____ - chan?!" He was as shocked as you were. "What are you doing in the kitchen at this hour ?!"

You gave him a small smile, embarrassed to have been caught stealing a cake.

"I was... hungry..." You admitted.

A warm smile appeared on his lips.

"Is that so... I can make you something if you want to."

"Oh! No, no! Don’t bother, I’ll eat a piece of cake and go back to bed!"

Sanji frowned.

"It’s not a bother, I’m a chef after all, and I can’t let you eat some leftovers!"

"Then I’ll help you out!"

Sanji lent you an apron that you put on. He silently looked you up and down.

"What it is?" You asked.

"No matter what you’re wearing, you’re gorgeous ___-san," he seriously said.

"Th-Thanks, Sanji-kun, you blushed. Maybe I should wear it for the next ball," you jokingly said as you spin round like you were in one of your dresses.

"You would still be more beautiful than the other girls."

"S-So what are we making?" You asked, trying to hide your embarrassment.

"Cookies!" He answered.

You spent the next hour in the kitchen baking cookies with Sanji, you never had the chance to cook before and it was more difficult than you thought, even though you made a lot of mistakes, Sanji was really patient and helped you out. You sat on a chair in front of Sanji as the kitchen was filled with the scent of fresh cookies. Sanji handed you a hot cup of something. You looked at him quizzically.

"What is it?"

"Camomile tea, it helps you sleep," he smiled.

"Thank you! You took a sip of the hot beverage. "It’s good!" You exclaimed.

"I’m glad to hear it!" He smiled and lit up a cigarette, then looked at you worryingly. "Do you mind?" He asked.

You shook your head. You ate the cookies with him while talking about silly things. He told you about his life. His stories were amazing, you never left the castle so everything he said was like a fairytale to you.

"____-san you should return to your room, it’s late... or early..."

You were sad for a moment; you were having so much fun with him.

"Can I come again tomorrow?" You asked.

Sanji looked surprised but smiled.

"Of course, ___- chaaan ~!"

You went to see him the next night and the night after. Cooking, talking, and laughing with him became a routine of yours every night.

~

Tonight you were making whipped cream. You looked at Sanji, wearing an evil smile.

"Sanji-kun?"

Sanji turned his face toward you as you put whipped cream on his nose. He looked surprised, and he eyed the cream on his nose. He smiled at you as he took a handful of cream from the bowl and wiped it on your cheeks.

"You have some nerves to do that to your princess!" You jokingly said, quietly taking whipped cream from the bowl.

"I’m sorry your Highness, my hand slipped," he answered, amused.

"I forgive you!" You said.

You were about to launch another attack, but Sanji grabbed your hand before it reached his face.

"You shouldn’t waste too much food, ___-san," he said, not letting go of your hand.

"Oh, you’re right...!" You smiled and moved closer to him and licked the cream on his nose. "Plus, the whipped cream is delicious." You said with a cocky smile.

Sanji didn’t move and stared at you. He suddenly pushed you against the counter, pinning you against it.

"Then should I taste it as well ___-san?" He said as he leaned toward your face, looking at your reaction.

He slowly kissed away some cream on your cheek and slowly moved his lips toward your own. You felt something pressing against your lips as he gently put his hand on your cheek; you moved your arms around his neck, allowing him to deepen your kiss. You finally pulled away. 

"You were right ____-chaan, the whipped cream tastes delicious!"

You blushed.

" ** Oh, so you only liked the cream?"  ** You asked, faking being offended.

" ** Of course, the cream is nothing compared to you ____-chaaan ! ~" **

** "I’m glad to hear it ** ," you said.

Your smile widened as Sanji leaned in to kiss you again. You eagerly welcomed another sweet kiss. 


	4. Tickles.

Sitting on the railing of the Thousand Sunny, you were enjoying the beautiful day. Well, you were trying at least. You frowned, you thought that after all this time you would get used to the perpetual quarrel between Sanji and Zoro. You glanced in their direction; they had both gripped each other collar and were yelling insults. You sighed, their stubbornness amazed you. You returned your attention to the sea, trying to ignore the brouhaha behind you. Suddenly, everything became calm until you heard someone stomping up the stairs and slamming the kitchen door. You looked questioningly at Zoro; he shrugged his shoulders, crossed his arms behind his head, and closed his eyes, ignoring your silent question. You looked at the door where Sanji just had disappeared, wondering if you should come in or let him be. He must have been pissed off since he walked next to you without even being aware of your presence. You gave a little knock on the door and without waiting for an answer you walked in. Sanji was turning his back at you. “ _Perfect!_ “ you thought.

"That damn shitty marimo!" You heard him mumbled.

You repressed a chuckle. You had a solution to cheer him up, and you needed to be discrete for that. You slowly made your way toward him, trying to be as silent as possible, you were even holding back your breath fearing that he may hear it. Once you were close enough, you quickly put your arms around his waist from behind.

"You shouldn’t talk badly about a friend behind his back, you know Sanji-kun!" You said teasingly.

Taken aback by the sudden gesture, the cook tried to turn around to face the person holding him but, in the precipitation, he managed to fumble over your feet and took you with him in his fall. Before you touched the floor, Sanji swiftly drew you closer to his chest covering your head with his hands to protect you. You both ended on the floor, with you straddling him. You burst out laughing at the situation.

"I-I’m so sorry, Sanji-kun, I didn’t want to scare you!" You said wiping tears from your eyes.

"Are you ok, ____-chan? You’re not hurt?" He asked, a little bit fretting.

"I’m fine, what about you?" You asked, worried about the fact that he thought about protecting you first.

"I’m fine as long as you are ok, ____-san!" He cooed.

You smiled and frowned, then let out a sigh.

"Are you sure that you are all right ____-chan?" He asked, concerned.

"Well, I had this plan to cheer you up but now I can’t do it anymore" you pouted.

"Were you worried about me?" He asked, suddenly happy.

"Of course, I was! You totally ignored me earlier and run to the kitchen." You stated faking being offended.

He stared at you wide-eyed, he really hadn’t noticed you earlier.

"That’s because of that shitty-swordman!" He muttered.

You smiled and poked his stomach. He seemed really confused about your behavior. Then you tickled him. You saw him biting his lower lips, trying to repress a giggle as he wiggled under you. You flashed him a triumphant smile.

"So the infamous “Black Leg Sanji” is weak against tickles?" You stated grinning, carrying on with your sweet torture.

"S-S-S-top! Please, ___-chan!" He managed to say.

"Hmmm... I don’t know, should I?" You asked out loud.

You saw briefly something flash in his eye and before you had time to analyze the situation; you were gently flipped on your back as Sanji was now the one straddling you.

"Not bad! You stated, really impressed.

"Thank you! Now, where were we? He asked.

You gave him a frightened look.

"Ne, Sanji-kun! You know that I was going to stop, right?" You said with an innocent smile. "I was just trying to cheer you up, but you seem great now!"

"I’m still kind of down...But I may have to find something else to cheer me up." He said as his finger brushed past your lips, slowly making his way until your belly button. Now, where should I start?" He asked you.

Before you could give him a reply, the blond started to tickle the sides of your belly as you were shrieking and flailing under him.

"S-S-S-anji-kun! Pleeeease stop! I-I-I can’t breathe anymore!" You squealed out of breath.

The cook stopped moving and let you catch your breath. You were breathless, your cheeks were sightly pink and your hair was a mess. You felt Sanji’s finger brushing against your temple as he put back a lock of hair behind your ear. You stared into each other’s eyes for a while. Sanji gently cupped your cheek and slowly drew closer to your face. Once your noses were touching, he stopped and looked at you to confirm that he could go on. You quietly nodded. Your lips were about to touch when the door swung open.

"I heard you laugh, I wanna play too!" You heard your innocent captain’s voice. "Are you wrestling ?!"

The cook sighed heavily and cursed under his breath before standing up. He offered his hand for help. As soon as you were standing again, Sanji whispered in your ear :

"We’ll continue where we left off tonight."


	5. Late night snacks.

You sneaked into the kitchen, trying to be as discrete as possible. It was the middle of the night and you could hear snoring coming from the men’s room. You knew that even though only a huge storm could wake them up, you still wanted to make as little noise as possible. You carefully closed the door behind you and headed to the cupboard, searching for the only thing that kept you awake this entire time: a jar of chocolate spread. You grabbed it alongside with a spoon and served yourself a huge glass of cold milk. You sat crossed legs in front of the table, keeping a watch on the door. You opened up the jar and licked your lips in anticipation. You dug your spoon in and took a large portion to your mouth. You closed your eyes and opened wide your mouth ready to finally have a taste of your delicacy when the door flung open. You locked eyes with the intruder, surprise reflected in both of your eyes.

“____-chan?!” Sanji called out, “What are you doing here?”

You sheepishly and reluctantly put back the spoon into the jar.

“I was craving for something sweet... I’m sorry I know you don’t like it when we come into the kitchen to eat without your permission... but I really needed chocolate.” You admitted looking down, ashamed to have been caught in your craving session.

He walked toward the cupboard.

“Do you mind if I join you?” He asked, showing the spoon he just searched for.

“So you’re not mad at me...?” You tempted.

“I would never be mad at you ____-swan.” He replied, seemingly shocked. “Except maybe for the fact that you could have told me you were hungry, I would have gladly made some sweets for you.” He added sitting next to you.

You smiled softly at him and put the jar between you two.

“It’s the middle of the night, I didn’t want to wake you up... and I’m satisfied with that.” You said as you showed the jar.

“If it’s you... You can wake me up whenever you want ___-chan.” He gently said.

You muttered a “thank you” trying to hide your blush and dug into the jar to welcome the chocolate into your mouth.

“Umm!” You squealed of happiness. “It’s so good!”

You heard Sanji laughed lightly at your behaviour, which made your heartbeat quickened. You dug in for another mouthful, trying to focus on the food rather than him.

“____-chan, wait a second, you have some chocolate...” He said as he naturally stretched out his hand and gently rubbed the corner of your mouth.

You could feel the heat on your face growing warmer and your body stiffened as his thumb lingered on your lower lip, his eyes fixed on it. You stayed still, waiting for him to make the move you desperately wanted him to make, but he swiftly removed his hand and mumbled an apology.

“... Thanks... It’s ok... I don’t mind... when it’s you...” You said without hiding your deception.

“I didn’t mean to upset you ___-chan, I just... sorry.” He apologized once more.

He did not seem to get the signals you were sending him, so you decided to take the matter into your own hands. You shifted closer to him and quickly put some chocolate on your fingers and wiped it on his lips.

“You have some chocolate too.” You purred.

You slowly but determinedly leaned closer and brushed your lips against his, testing the waters. Under the lack of reactions of Sanji you were about to retreat–maybe it was too soon or he really was not into you–but as you were about to pull back, you felt two robust hands cupping your cheeks and Sanji’s lips moving, kissing you back. You closed your eyes and let him take control, overwhelmed by the sweetness. He released the hold he had on your mouth and bore into your eyes, making sure that you were ok as they reflected all the answers to your questions: love. You smiled and snuggled against his hand.

“That is much better than chocolate.” You whispered.


End file.
